


Friendsgiving on The Chimaera

by Krayt_spitter21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: I just really wanted a Friendsgiving with the Chimaera crew, M/M, Thanksgiving but in space, Thrawn asks about a holiday and Eli answers by throwing a dinner party, also heartfelt speeches, imperials being friends, lots of fluff, slice of life deal here, things get a little saucy after dinner, wine is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Thrawn has a question about a certain holiday and Eli gets a great idea.
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 24





	Friendsgiving on The Chimaera

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Eli was starting to get annoyed. Thrawn had been staring at him for about 15 minutes now. It reminded him of when they were cadets at the academy and Thrawn wanted an explanation about something. Of course that was years ago and the Chiss was now a Grand Admiral. He hadn’t asked a cultural question in years. Still, Eli wished that he would just get over himself and ask about whatever was bothering him.

They were on the bridge so Eli was content to wait it out. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Thrawn spoke.

“Commander Vanto, what is the cultural significance of the galactic holiday ‘All Feasts Day’?” 

Oh, was that all? To be completely honest, Eli had totally forgotten that the holiday was tomorrow. It had a real long while since he was home for that particular day and he was actually ok with that. His parents were always picking fights about him and Thrawn being friends and his career swerved when he took the time to call. Eli wasn’t too keen about going home and getting into it with his father. 

“It’s a holiday dedicated to gathering with family and giving thanks for all that one has. It usually involves a feast with people cooking for the entire day. The food varies depending on a species’ traditional meals. Humans seem to make Gobble Birds for their feast.” Eli looked at Thrawn. His hands were folded under his chin the way he always did when in deep thought. 

“Why do you ask, Admiral?”

It took Thrawn a few seconds, but he eventually answered with what Eli swore was a sad tone.

“I only wished to know why the crew seemed to be low in morale this time of year, Commander.”

Hmm, it was rather depressing this week. He hadn’t noticed at all, what with the recent campaign against this Ghost Crew that had popped up on their assignment. 

“Well, I suppose the crew is just missing their families a bit more than usual. As military, we don't often get to celebrate holidays with our loved ones.” Eli mused. 

“A sound assessment. That is all Commander, I shall be in my office should you need me.” He got up and looked to where Faro was standing, next to the communications station.

“Commodore Faro,” he said. She snapped to attention immediately waiting for orders.

“You have the bridge.” 

“Yes, Sir.” With that he left and Faro relaxed.

“I overheard, what did he want to know about Feasts Day for?” She asked Eli when she sat in the command chair.

“I dunno.” Eli crossed his arms. “I thought he knew about this one. Say, do you ever wish you could go home for Feasts Day?”

“Oh Stars, no!” Faro exclaimed. “Every time I go home, it’s always, ‘Where's the boyfriend? Why aren’t you settled down yet? Give me grandchildren, dammit!’”

“Wait, aren’t you on the other side of that wavelength?”

“Yup, but I’m not going to tell my family that. I’m on thin ice as it is for being in the Navy.”

“I’m sorry,” Eli said gently. He could relate to that. He’d never told his parents his preference either and he doubted they would care. Then again, his affections were saved for a certain blue individual and he didn’t think that would sit well with them. 

“Don’t be, I haven’t the time or patience to deal with that kind of negativity. I haven't spoken to my parents for years and I’d like to keep it that way,” she grumbled. “Besides, friends keep for better company anyway.” She smiled at Eli. He smiled right back, a small blush appearing on his face.

“I share that sentiment, Commodore.” They were in comfortable silence after that when Faro suddenly had a thought.

“Do you think the Admiral has a similar holiday in his culture?” she pondered. Eli paused. He’d never thought about it that way. It would explain why Thrawn seemed so glum today for sure though. He wondered if the Chiss had any family back home that he was missing. Eli didn’t know much about his friend, he was always dismissive when the subject of home came up.

“Maybe. It could be why he asked.” Another silence passed, but this time, an idea started forming in Eli’s mind. It wasn’t traditional, but there were plenty of people who celebrated Feasts Day with friends instead of family.

“Hey, why don’t we have a ‘Friends Feasts Day’?” Eli asked quietly. His voice was low so as not to be heard by the bridge crew. Faro tilted her head, thinking about it.

“Where would we have it?

“Officer’s lounge.”

“With who?”

“Small group. You, me, Thrawn, and maybe a few others.”

“Hammerly and Pyrondi?”

“I’m down if you are.” 

Faro was silent for a minute. Nodding, she said, “Ok, this could work. You’re in charge of food, Pyrondi has drinks, Hammerly sets the table and I’ll get the Admiral to show up. Deal?

“Deal.” Eli smiled to himself. This, he thought, was going to be great.

…

“No.”

Faro’s smile faltered. “What?” she stammered. “Why not?” They were in Thrawn’s office on the day of Feasts Day. Faro was surprised that he was actually working since it had been a slow day. There was no rebel activity anywhere in the system, as if even the rebels knew not to wage war on a holiday as a gesture of good faith.

“Because, Commodore, I am far too busy to take part in a holiday that is not celebrated where I come from. There are reports to file and strategies that need perfecting if we are to rid the system of this rebel cell.” He looked up from his data pad and saw the defeated look on Faro’s face. He sighed and put down the report he was reading.

“I appreciate the offer, but Feasts Day is simply not a priority for me right now.” 

Oh Krayt Spit, he was just making excuses now. Well, two can play at that game, Faro thought. Time to bring out the big guns.

“Sir, with all due respect, it was Commander Vanto’s idea. He thought it might be good to show you how the holiday is celebrated despite the familial traditions being absent. Many beings around the galaxy think it acceptable to partake in the festivities with friends instead of family members. In a way, they are more like family to others who don’t necessarily… like going home for the holiday season.” She trailed off at the end, thinking it might gain her some sympathy points. 

Thrawn raised a blue black eyebrow. Eli hadn’t mentioned that part in his explanation yesterday. If it was his idea, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had work to do it was true, but nothing that truly demanded his immediate attention. 

“Alright. I accept the invitation. What time shall I meet you in the officer’s lounge?” Faro’s face lit up in victory.

“1900 hours. And wear your dress uniform, Sir, it’s tradition that the military wear their best.” She saluted and left Thrawn alone in his office. He looked at the chono on the wall, only 3 hours till dinner then. He could get through a few more reports at the very least. He got back to work, being mindful of the time. 

…

When Thrawn arrived, everyone seated at the table stood and saluted. He saluted them back.

“At ease.” He said. The small group sat in their seats but Eli stayed standing. He cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for coming, Admiral. I apologise for the short notice, but I thought that it would be a nice way to elaborate on our conversation yesterday.” He raised a paper cup filled with the finest and strongest wine Pyrondi had in her possession. She had been saving it for a special occasion and was more than happy to offer it for their Friends Feasts Day.

“First things first, sorry about the cutlery, not much you can find on a star ship on such short notice, but we Imperials make do.”

Hammerly and Faro chuckled at that. It was true that they had paper cups and plastic eating utensils, but at least the food was plentiful. Eli really out did himself.

“I know that as members of the Navy, we don’t really get to celebrate holidays,” he addressed the group. All raised their glasses for the toast. “I personally don’t very much like to go home and I know that others feel the same way. But I learned something in all these years. The companionship and loyalty that i have been given while in the Navy has shown me that blood in no way dictates who you see as family. The friendships I've made are very close to my heart and I for one am so thankful that we are all here to share in that friendship. I consider the _Chimaera_ as home and all of you as family. Thank you.”

Everyone took a drink and he sat down. They were ready to dig in when Thrawn suddenly stood and raised his own glass.

“I’d like to say a few words if that’s alright.” His officers looked up at him expectantly. He hesitated a split second before continuing.

“I am not familiar with many of your customs on this side of the galaxy. Even on my own homeworld, I never took great pleasure in festivities. My family is long since gone from this plane, but I also have come to the conclusion that although I may not have a home to go back to, I have the _Chimaera_ and its crew. A crew which continues to give me great pride in their abilities every day. Family is sacred. I know that now. Thank you for your continued loyalty and friendship. I can’t tell you how much it truly means to me.” He took a drink and the gathered Imperials followed suit. Everyone was smiling by now and Faro finished off the speeches by declaring dinner time. 

...

The rest of the night was spent in good company as the food was eaten. Stories and jokes were told. Even the eternally stoic Thrawn cracked a smile every now and then. It was a fun time to say the least. Thrawn was thankful that his friends convinced him to join them. 

As the night winded down, and the droids were cleaning up, all present were comfortably buzzed from Pyrondi’s wine. She and Hammerly had already left, leaving the trio behind to wrap things up.

“I hadda greattime, Eli.” Faro slurred. She smiled widely and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eli grinned back and watched as she did the same to Thrawn. The Admiral didn’t seem to mind though and gave her a small smile as she waved goodbye to the pair.

And then there were two. Eli shifted from where he was standing. He glanced up at Thrawn who was staring at him, expression unreadable. Even drunk he had a good sabbac face.

“Uh, this is the part where we say goodnight.” Eli said awkwardly. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, he started towards the door. The blue man stopped him though. 

“Come with me.” He commanded. Eli was too far gone to disobey. They walked through the halls to Thrawn’s quarters. Once inside the doors to his suite, Thrawn pressed Eli against the wall and kissed him. The human, too shocked to reciprocate, just stared wide eyed as Thrawn pulled away. 

Thinking he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, Thrawn started to apologise. He was cut off though as Eli suddenly kissed him back, crushing the Chiss’ lips as a moan escaped his throat. Thrawn melted into the embrace. Eli, Thrawn noted, tasted of Pyrondi’s cherry wine, the contact feeling more intoxicating than the drink itself. When they finally came up for air, the Thrawn led him to the bedroom. There, they continued, taking their uniforms off piece by piece in between hickeys until they were both in their boxers. Then, staring into eachothers eyes, they kissed once more before laying atop each other and simply holding one another.

“Thank you” Thrawn whispered.

“For what?” inquired Eli.

“For showing me what it’s like to have a family again.” He looked down at the human wrapped in his arms. 

“I love you, Thrawn.”

“And I you, Eli.” And that’s how they stayed as they fell asleep, entwined in their lovers’ arms, underneath the silk covers of the Grand Admiral's bed.


End file.
